


The Blades On A Ceiling Fan

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Junkrat, Confusion, Drabble, Gay, Gay Hanzo, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, smitten Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: Hanzo has feelings for a man who smells trash and is confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from anonymous on tumblr. "Hanzo slowly realizing he's attracted to Junkrat and he's hella confused"
> 
> he was hella confused in this yeah

What a mess this all was.

It was three AM, and here was the proud, strong Hanzo Shimada, pacing around his room and seriously considering if he was attracted to the trash man. His poor fingernails had been chewed to the bit, as they always were whenever the archer was anxious about something. The sources of his anxiety were usually based around combat, like nearly getting a close friend nearly getting hurt. But this was never the kind of thing he would expect to be staying up at night over.

Oh god, his body. That boy, the Australian, was so toned. His abdominal muscles looked like the ones seen on greek statues. Who gave him the right to have such a perfect body? Those nice, slim hips that bounced around whenever he got excited made Hanzo lick his lips in anticipation, and rap his fingers against the nearby wall. Of course, he’d also noticed the firm bulge sitting in his trousers. How could anybody not? It made him twitch to just wonder what was beyond the camouflage cargo pants.

How could he find such an obnoxious voice so charming? Everything that came out of Junkrat’s mouth made Hanzo want to ring his neck. Yet, at the same time, he wanted their lips to touch, to wrap their way around each other and make a nest, for their tongues to dance. His could run along that gold tooth, tasting his sweet mouth and all it had to offer. He wanted that awful, awful voice to cry his name out in a fort made of love and bed sheets.

A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. Was he perspiring out of nervousness? Hanzo reached down under his arm to find that it was extremely damp, and that he most certainly did not smell pleasant. Had he been sweating all day like this? The butterflies in his stomach were forming into what felt far more like a swarm of bees, trying to escape and tear everything apart.

Heaven forbid he thought about the ‘incident’, as he’d been calling it. In which, they had all been asked to dress nicely for a small event. The fact that Junkrat was 6’5, ripped, and had the most disgustingly endearing voice he’d ever heard was already turning the wheels in Hanzo’s head. But, seeing him all cleaned up was like an atomic bomb being dropped.

With all of that soot wiped off his face, there were dozens of freckles covering his cheeks. Brushed and slicked back, his hair just added to how unnervingly attractive this man was. Hanzo nervously ran his hand through his hair, thinking about the dimples on his smiling face. Nothing would subside the boiling feeling in his stomach when he remembered how good Junkrat looked in that suit and tie. Was he going to be sick?

The cleaned up Australian had got Hanzo so dazed that when he ran right into Junkrat’s back, he didn’t even notice for a moment, until the boy turned around and looked at him. The height difference almost made him begin to tremble.

“‘Scuse me, mate.” He flashed that big wide grin full of pearly whites and blinded Hanzo. He couldn’t even say anything, just cover his face and walk away as fast as he could and hide outside for the rest of the event. That smile, and the suit and tie were buzzing around his brain for days afterwards.

Hanzo felt so stupid. He was supposed to be going after the junker’s treasure, not his dick. Oh god, this was the worst case scenario.

Collapsing back onto the bed, he stared at the ceiling. This stupid, smelly man was causing a throbbing in his chest and keeping him up at night.

Following the blades of the fan above him with his eyes, he counted as it circled around and around. Now it was four AM, and he still couldn’t shut his eyes and rest. He gulped, and covered his face with his hands.

Oh no.


End file.
